


Lemon Lime

by midoshino



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, hi its your local trashcan back at it again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoshino/pseuds/midoshino
Summary: Midoshino ficlets that don't have any correlation to each other.  1. Shinobu is convinced love is some kind of curse.2. You don't just get engaged with someone in a sleep deprived accident.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I am Bad and was like "Wow, I love Midoshino but I can't make full length fics about them for the life of me" and this was created. I am so, so sorry.
> 
> Finger guns at Doro, Maddy, Sephi, and Jude// this is for you guys.

Love was something like a curse, Shinobu decided.  After all, it is only something bad that could cause a flutter in his chest every time his teammate swooped him up in his arms, feeling like he was being wrapped in a blanket.  It was only a hex that would make his face flushed red when he pressed his face too close to Midori’s chest, just his ears hot enough to mistake for embers. 

And it was only a true curse that made him unable to speak of his affections except in short bursts of rambling words, slipping up his words in embarrassment.  For Midori to never know how he felt because all the words came out all too wrong.  For him to think that it was simply Ryusei Yellow being unusual and that those words hold no meaning.

Love was like a jinx that Midori unintentionally cast upon Shinobu.  It had to have been.  At least, that was what Shinobu told himself to make himself feel better.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't just get engaged with someone in a sleep deprived accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe I read this over more than five times in an anxious daze, revised the first paragraph every single one of those times, and still don't think the opening is that strong?
> 
> I am a mess.
> 
> But I am a cute mess.
> 
> At least I tell myself that.
> 
> Please enjoy my fic.

The bed was warm, like as if the radiation of a flame embraced it, but caused by two bodies conversing with each other.  One of the people – Shinobu – rambled on about his day, bouncing from being able to have a phone call to Peachy getting out of his tank.  The other person – Midori – let him go on his tangent, thinking his boyfriend’s presence was soothing.  The way he spoke, the way he used his hands to speak, it all reminded him of a yuru character.  Due to how soothing Shinobu's presence was, Midori felt his eyes flutter and the lines between reality and a colourful dream land blur before him. 

Without even thinking about it, Midori slurred out different things to Shinobu.  At first they were simple responses, “That’s great, Shinobu-kun…” but they got progressively turned more to responses to the dream he was having.

“I can’t believe Tetora-kun would so carelessly propose to Hinata-kun…all because he ‘felt like it’!  We are still in high school, de gozaru…!”

Midori nodded his head, before muttering out “Shinobu-kun…will you marry me?” as if he didn’t understand Shinobu’s complaints at all.

Shinobu didn't make out what he said immediately, but if Midori had asked him to do a task, he simply couldn’t refuse.  “Of course, Midori-kun!”

Until realization began to set in.

Midori proposed to him.

And his boyfriend was asleep, meaning he couldn't hear the barrage of _“How could you ask me such a thing at this time, Midori-kun?!”_ and _“Even so I’ll try to be the very best soulmate and husband I can be, de gozaru!”_

Shinobu tugged at his frog kigurumi, blankly staring at the ceiling as he comprehended what happened to him.  He was engaged to his soulmate – something he was unsure even counted, due to how hastily he was asked. 

He rolled around for hours on end, trying to wrap his head around it all. 

The following morning Midori awoke to a sleep deprived Shinobu clinging to his arm, on the verge of passing out, and the hood to his kigurumi ready to fall off of his head at any moment. He had wondered why Shinobu stayed up all night, but he didn’t press him on it.  _Didn’t he say once he was a nocturnal ninja, anyways?_

Since that night, Shinobu seemed strangely fixated on ring shops, and spending time with Midori.  Not that his boyfriend minded, although.  As long as Shinobu was there with him – and present for the rest of his life – he felt a little bit happier. 

_Maybe one day I will ask him to marry me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midoshino stole my socks.


End file.
